The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy garden pink, that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP13 GIL05’.
‘WP13 GIL05’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. ‘WP13 GIL05’ was selected in 2005 for its semi-double white flowers with deep maroon eye, fringed petal edges, moderate to strong spicy clove-like fragrance and gray-blue foliage.
‘WP13 GIL05’ arose and was selected as a seedling which resulted from the open pollination of two prior selections of Dianthus. The male parent is known as Dianthus code name ‘Renata’ (unpatented and unreleased) and the female plant was unnamed and unreleased, and not retained. The male parent and female parent had both been grown within the inventor's stock of breeding lines.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP13 GIL05’ was first accomplished in 2005 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was shoot cuttings. ‘WP13 GIL05’ was determined to be stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.